The Cullen Couples
by Kallie Lynne
Summary: A couple of fanfictions describing how each of the Cullen Couples met. One chapter for each couple. EsmeCarlisle, RosalieEmmet, JasperAlice, and of course, EdwardBella. Be aware, the characters sort of go out of character, just a little. Read and Review![
1. Esme meets Carlisle

**Okay, some things in this are completely made up, so if you see something that you know isn't true, you know why. I had to alter things to make the stories work. And by the way, I learned some of the information from Twilight Lexicon.**

Cullen Couples: Carlisle and Esme

"She should be fine."

There was another, female voice, that sixteen year old Esme couldn't make out.

"She fractured her shin and broke her wrist but bones can heal." Came from the male voice.

Esme couldn't really recall how or why she was sitting in a hospital bed, aching all over. She remembered going outside only to see her younger brother stuck in a tree. Then, she remembers climbing up after him. But after that, her memory was shot.

She kept thinking until a young doctor, with incredibly handsome traits walked in with her mother. "Esme, you're awake!" Her mother gently hugged her and then looked at the doctor. "Thank you so much for saving my daughter. Who knows what could have been if you weren't here!"

What did she mean by "saving her"? Esme didn't think her condition was that critical. Within two days Esme and her mother returned back to the farm, and continued what would be the rest of Esme's human life.

Five years later, and Esme was pregnant with her first baby, and married to an awful man. When her baby was born, she took that as an excuse to leave home and escape her marriage. She lived at her friend's house. Only a few days after the birth of her child, Esme had no idea what was about to happen. Her precious baby boy caught a lung infection and passed away.

_I have nothing left to live for_ Esme thought to herself, as she stood at the edge of a cliff. _No one will care about what I'm doing._ Esme balanced herself on one foot as she dangled the other over the cliff. She was about to fall when a whipping breeze knocked her off. The next thing she felt was a horrific burning sensation and then sleep came over her.

"Wh..what happened?" Esme groggily questioned her surroundings and realized her attempted suicide had failed. A horrible feeling emerged in the pit of her stomach until a familiar face walked in. But that was the only pain she had felt, surprisingly.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Peterson. How are you feeling?" She recognized the charming doctor as the one who saved her from her last accident.

"A little better. You saved me twice now. What is your name?" Esme needed to know her savior's name. He only let out a small chuckle.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen, miss. And yes, I do remember you quite fondly." Esme and Carlisle talked as much as they could whenever Carlisle came to check on her.

Esme was released by Dr. Carlisle Cullen himself later that day. Esme insisted the have dinner together later that night. Esme went to her friend's house and planned on freshening up. She picked out her best clothes and went to her bathroom. She put her clothes on the sink and looked in the mirror. She thought she would need to revisit the hospital for cardiac arrest when she saw her reflection. She had the beauty of a supermodel, no flaws or any signs of her age. Not that she was ugly _or_ old before, but considering she had just jumped off a cliff, she had figured she would be a wreck.

Esme met Carlisle at the fanciest restaurant in town and sat in a corner booth with him.

"What can I get for you two?" The waitress asked.

"I'll take some lemonade, and just a salad." Esme said.

"Nothing for me, thank you." Carlisle handed his menu to the waitress. She left, leaving Esme to talk with Carlisle.

"You're not eating _anything_ tonight?"

"No, and I think you wont be either." Esme made a face, so Carlisle continued. "Well, here's the situation. When you jumped, I had to save you. You had broken your neck, your skull was cracked and you would have been paralyzed from your waist down if you had survived."

"So how come I'm perfectly fine now?"

Carlisle hesitated, but then continued. "Don't be scared from what I'm about to tell you, Esme. Because then, you'll be scared of what you are, too. I had no choice; I had to resort to this. I'm a. vampire, and now so are you."

"Wh..what? You're joking, right? There are no such things as vampires!"

"I know you think I'm crazy, but it's true. You fell, and I bit you. Didn't you feel the burning?"

_So that was what that was. _Esme wondered.

"Once you were bitten you slept for three days. I told everyone at the hospital you were in a coma, to cover for you."

"I don't believe this. You're insane."

"Feel your neck if you don't believe me." Esme touched her neck with two fingers and felt two indents next to each other.

"Okay, so maybe I'm a vampire. Now what?"

The waitress brought Esme her salad and stared at Carlisle a little too long. Esme put her fork in her salad and slowly raised it to her mouth. Carlisle laughed and nodded his head. "It wont kill you, it will just taste bad." Esme put it in her mouth and chewed it. Her face must have been hysterical, because Carlisle laughed even more.

"You don't have to eat it. I'll pay tonight, since I should have told you beforehand."

Carlisle took Esme back to his home to teach her his ways of being a vampire. She caught on quickly, liking the idea that she wouldn't have to kill people. When Carlisle proposed to her two weeks later, Esme thought that being a vampire was the best thing that had happened to her.

**Okay, so I'm sure you know what happens, but the next chapter is going to be The Cullen Couples: Emmet and Rosalie. I should post it tomorrow!**


	2. Emmet Meets Rosalie

**Okay, thank you for reviewing! I actually had to change the first chapter a bit, so if you want to reread the new one, please go ahead!**

The Cullen Couples: Emmet and Rosalie

Rosalie had been a vampire since 1933. She was eighteen years old and living in Rochester. One day, while her mother was in the hospital, a doctor by the name of Carlisle Cullen told her that her mother was sicker than they thought and had passed away just a few hours earlier. Rosalie was so upset that she turned to the one thing that made her happy- modeling. She ran home and put on her best outfit, and walked all the way to her agency. She was stopped by her mother's doctor though, which made her angrier.

"Rosalie, listen. Your mother never liked you modeling, so why do it now? Everything is going to be okay." Carlisle comforted her. Since Rosalie's father had left her when she was the tender age of three, Rosalie was alone. And as if Carlisle could read her mind, he said, "If you want, I'll bring you home with me."

The two went to Rosalie's house to pack her things. "Rosalie, you can come live with me, if I can do something to you." This scared Rosalie, but she nodded her head anyway. "I have to make you a vampire."

Rosalie didn't want to be a vampire, but she couldn't complain. She had a great family, a great older brother, and, a LOT of money that she could spend shopping. She was hunting in the forest alone one day, and she came across a huge bear attacking a man. Rosalie's vampire instincts immediately kicked in as she ran to save the man. She killed the bear, but she knew it would be too late for the man.

She wasn't sure how she overcame the smell of his blood, or how she carried him back to her house, but she did. The man was saved by Carlisle that day. When he was able to speak, Rosalie learned that his name was Emmet and he had been hunting deer when a bear came out of nowhere.

It was time for Carlisle to explain to Emmet what he was now. "Emmet, I am going to tell you this gently. You see, you needed to be this in order for you to live. You are-"

"A vampire! Dad, you really need to just get on with the news!" Rosalie laughed and looked for a reaction on Emmet. He didn't even flinch. "Aren't you upset? Angry? Confused?"

"Actually, I think it's…awesome!" He got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He flexed his muscles and smiled a smile that made Rosalie feel something she had never felt before.

Rosalie knew she was changed into a vampire so she could be with Edward, but they just didn't click the way her and Emmet did. Emmet bought her everything she wanted, and took her around the world. Literally. Emmet and Rosalie were a perfect match- both loved perfection and how they looked.

After a month, Emmet had enough of just being friends and asked Rosalie out on a date. Since they couldn't eat, they went to the Eiffel Tower, at night of course. When they reached the top, Emmet proposed to Rosalie, and had to catch her as she almost fell backwards off the building.

"I'm getting married! Ever since I was little I wanted to have a fairytale wedding! Thank you Emmet! I love you!" Rosalie didn't know she could still love someone the way she did with Emmet. They went home and told Carlisle, Esme and Edward of the good news. Ever since then, Rosalie has married Emmet six times…but who's counting?

**Yay, another couple done! I know that it may be confusing, since right now Edward is in their family but Alice and Jasper aren't, but like I said, I had to change some things. The next chapter will be Alice meets Jasper. **


	3. Alice meets Jasper

**Okay, I know I'm being jumpy, but thank you for your good reviews! _In this chapter and the next chapter, the characters kind of take on personalities that I made for them…they don't always act like they would in the book. _**

The Cullen Couples: Alice Meets Jasper

Jasper used to be fun and outgoing, until he was drafted for the war. He served his side of the country, quite well too, until he was shot. Carlisle Cullen changed him, or else he wouldn't be living, or however you want to call it. Once he was changed, he was shy and withdrawn. He tried to not hunt humans but the smell of their blood lured him, and he was unable to resist. He was so depressed and upset that Carlisle knew he needed to find someone that could make him happy again.

In 1948, he met Alice, who was the perfect person to do that. Alice was thought to be mentally insane, because she has visions of the future. A worker in the asylum changed her, so she had been a vampire for a few years. Alice could control herself better than Jasper could, so when they met Alice eventually helped Jasper.

The two met in a vision of Alice's. She saw herself telling him directions. So when it actually happened, she didn't let him leave her. They became best friends instantly, each being shy and intelligent.

When Alice and Jasper were in a tough or frustrating situation, Alice would have visions telling them what to do, and Jasper would use his calming powers to calm both of them.

The two of them had been traveling together for just about two years, when Alice had a vision one day that would lead them to where they are today.

"Jasper! I just saw us, in a huge mansion, with other people! How is that even possible?" Alice got very excited at the thought of a big family.

"I'm not sure, Alice. What else did you see?"

"There was a man, in doctor's clothes, and a woman, sitting listening to another man playing the piano. Then you and me were sitting on the couch, laughing. There were two other people, but the man carried the woman up the stairs as she giggled. It was raining outside, and then, there was someone in the room with us that wasn't like us. I'm not sure how, but she was sitting on the piano bench with the other man." Alice looked excited and confused, but there wasn't anything they could do about it now.

"Alice! Alice, you'll never believe this! I found a place where it is cloudy almost every day! We can go outside without worrying anymore!" Jasper picked his girlfriend up and spun her around as she giggled.

"Where is it?"

"It's in Washington. I know it's far from here, but don't you want to be able to go out and not have to care if it's sunny out? Most days there, it is cloudy or raining. It sounds perfect for us!" Alice had never seen Jasper this excited before, so she figured it must be a really nice place for them.

Jasper and Alice packed their things and took a flight to Seattle. When they arrived they had to drive a while to the town called Forks where Jasper claimed he bought a house already. Within the next hour Jasper pulled into a driveway of a cute, one story house. Alice fell in love with it immediately, and they used their strength and speed to unpack everything that day.

Alice had another vision about the doctor, except this time it was in the hospital. She had looked a little different, with a new haircut and clothes she didn't own yet. She was yelling at the man who played the piano in the last vision. Then, the doctor, whose nametag she couldn't make out, talked to the man and then the man kissed the patient's neck, and without warning, bit her. The screaming pain of the poor girl hurt Alice to watch. Then her vision ended. She walked over to Jasper and rested her head on his shoulder and cried.

"What's wrong?"

"I had another vision about the people we were with in the mansion. We have to go to the hospital and find the doctor!" They both went to the hospital and asked the receptionist to speak with the best doctor in the building. She led them to Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Alice walked in and the first things she said were, "You're a vampire!"

Jasper had to explain the rest, and Carlisle only replied with, "I don't know whom you are talking about. I do have a son who plays piano, but he would never feed off a human." Alice thought about it a lot. Maybe her vision was wrong. When the doctor offered for them to come and meet his son, they couldn't refuse.

When the arrived, Alice was shocked. This was the house of her vision.

"Jasper! This is the house! This is it! We're going to live here one day!"

"Well, if you can see the future, why not move in now?" Carlisle offered. Esme was thrilled. Alice looked at Jasper, who just shrugged. It _was_ a really beautiful mansion. Alice accepted and as Alice and Jasper said hello to Carlisle's wife, Edward came down to meet them. Alice and Jasper learned that Edward, Rosalie and Emmet were all adopted. And since Alice and Jasper were alone, they would be adopted and part of the family too. Alice couldn't have been more thrilled. She always wanted a family, since in the asylum she was kept alone, most of the time.

Jasper and Alice had been living at the Cullen residence since 1950. Jasper used the name Hale, as well as his sister Rosalie, since they look so much alike. One night, Christmas Eve to be exact, Jasper took Alice to the garden in the backyard, where they had put Christmas lights up. It was really romantic, just sitting on a bench with each other.

Then, Jasper stood up, put his hand in his pocket, took out a small box and kneeled down on one knee.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, I love you so much, and so-" He was cut off with Alice jumping up and saying yes over and over again. She ran into his arms and kisses his lips passionately.

"How did you know what I was asking?"

"My visions…they ruin everything, don't they?"

**Okay, one more chapter left! Just to let everyone know, these chapters are in different time frames, but they all have to do with one another. So, the next one is how Edward and Bella are after New Moon, in present time. This chapter ended in the 1950's.**


	4. Edward and Bellas Story

**Yes, Jasper was changed my a lady named Maria. But in one of the first chapters I said I had to change a few things around...so this fic is not exactly how the books would go. For example, in this chapter, Charlie does something that he would never do in the books, but I had to make him say it, for the fic purposes only. This is the last chapter, so enjoy! **

The Cullen Couples: Edward and Bella

Edward was just seventeen when Carlisle changed him. He was dying of influenza, and his parents were victims of the disease already. Carlisle was alone as well, so he figured Edward was going to pass away soon, so if he didn't change him it would be too late.

Edward had a hard time being who he was. He even left Carlisle once to hunt humans, but came back shortly after feeling the guilt. Edward loved to play piano, so he played in his free time, to calm himself. When Carlisle brought Rosalie home, Edward knew that his father wanted them to be together. Edward just didn't feel anything when he was with her. She felt only like a sister to him, and luckily, she found Emmet and they were happy together.

Years and years passed, and two more vampires joined their family. Edward was the only one that wasn't married. Everyone else seemed happy and in love, except him.

When he met Bella, he was happier than everyone in his family. Bella and him got very close, and fell in love almost immediately. That bring us to where we are now.

It was a normal night at the Cullen house. Edward was playing Bella the song her wrote for her, as she sat next to him on the piano bench. Emmet was flirting with Rosalie, as they usually did, and eventually he carried her up the stairs to do who knows what. Alice and Jasper were on the couch enjoying the music and Esme was cooking Bella dinner. Carlisle had a late shift at the hospital, so he wouldn't be home until two or three in the morning.

Edward had finished the song, and was please with Bella's reaction every time. They kissed gently, and then walked over to the other couch.

"Edward, what do you have planned for us tonight? You've been hiding something all day!" Bella begged her boyfriend to spill his secret.

"Bella, you'll just have to wait. In the mean time, eat your dinner, then we'll leave." He had that smug smile on his face that made Bella want to kiss him harder than ever, and at the same time punch him.

Bella shoved the food down her throat as the rest of the family stared at her. She was used to them staring while she ate; for some reason they found it fascinating. She handed the plate to Esme and entwined her fingers with Edward's. "Let's go!" Bella and Edward said goodbye and hopped in Edward's Volvo. He drove to the beach and within a blink of an eye was at Bella's door, helping her out of the car.

"Edward, what are we doing here?"

"You'll see."

Waiting for them at the coastline was a cute little rowboat.

"Oh no, Edward. You are _not _getting me to get in that thing. It's an accident waiting to happen!"

"Bella, do you really think I would let anything happen to you? Now come on, I'm doing all the rowing anyway." When Bella refused to move, Edward easily picked her up and carried her on the boat. He rowed it all the way across the surprisingly calm water to the cliff that Bella had once jumped off of.

"You know how you wanted to cliff dive? Well, since I'll be here to catch you, you can!" Edward kissed Bella before she could protest, and they climbed the cliff together. When they were at the top, Edward jumped first, and when he screamed up that it was safe for Bella to go, she jumped. She hit the water in the wrong way, and floated up unconscious. Edward realized what happened and rushed her to the hospital.

Carlisle said she had one lung collapsed and both legs were broken. The way she impacted the water didn't go well for her body. Out of all the Cullen's, Edward was the most devastated.

_How could I have let this happen? I promised her nothing would go wrong._

"Edward, I know now is not a good time, but I need to speak with you." Carlisle gently talked to Edward. "Edward, Bella is in critical condition and will not survive unless…" His voice trailed off, but Edward knew what was coming.

"How do you know that?" His voice boomed. "How do you know she won't live?"

"Alice had a vision. But we could still prevent this. We could help her." Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Think about it. You can do it, but if you don't want to, I will. Either way, it has to be done." Carlisle left Edward to think.

A few moments later, after staring at his beautiful Bella lay in a hospital bed, knowing her moments living were shortening, Edward made a decision.

"I'll do it." Alice and Carlisle were the only ones still in the room. Everyone else went home. Edward bent down, kissed Bella's neck and then bit her. She jumped in the bed, her eyes flashing open, then she screamed. Screamed so loud that even the vampires had to cover their ears. She thrashed around in her bed as Edward and Carlisle held her down. Edward whispered in her ear, and kissed her forehead, and she calmed down and fell asleep. Edward couldn't stand to see her like that, and he wished he never had to do that.

"Wow Edward, do you have calming powers too?" Alice tried to lighten the situation.

Edward was very quiet the next few days. He never left Bella's side, and he hardly said anything to anyone. He sometimes talked to Bella. He knew what it was like, during the transformation. You could still hear everything that goes on around you, but you were in too much pain to talk or you were sleeping.

It took Edward three days to complete the transformation, and it took Bella three as well. On the third day, Edward was getting even more upset, until Bella stirred in her bed. Edward looked up from reading and stared at his sleeping beauty. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to look at Edward.

"Edward? Why am I in the hospital? I feel fine!" Bella sat up as Edward walked over to her. He stroked her hair, which was incredibly silky and smooth, and sat next to her.

"Because, we went cliff diving, and you were injured. So…I had no other option but to…change you." Edward looked sincerely at Bella to see her reaction. She stared at him blankly and then her eyes got wide.

"You mean, I'm a…a vampire?! Oh my gosh Edward thank you so much! I can't believe it! I love you!" Bella kissed Edward like she normally did, but Edward was so pleased that he deepened the kiss. Bella never kissed him like this, but she figured if they were both vampires, they could kiss each other as hard as they wanted. She liked it.

When Bella and Edward went home, Bella sat in the car and pulled down the visor. She flipped open the mirror and gasped. Her hair was perfect- even at the ends, silky and shiny. Her eyebrows were neat and her skin was smooth and flawless. Her eyes were a light topaz. She wondered why they weren't red since she was a new vampire.

They got to the Cullen house and everyone gathered around Bella. The entire family was talking to her at once, and Bella answered every one of them. When everyone was sitting down and Carlisle was talking about the accident, Bella heard Alice say, "Bella is so lucky. I'm so glad she's part of our family!" then Emmet said, "Bella is gorgeous! Almost as much as Rosalie!" Bella shook her head at that. Emmet, calling her gorgeous? Now that was just wrong. Bella listened to Rosalie, who said, "I am such a horrible person. Bella is so pretty and nice, and I've treated her like dirt." Bella didn't understand why they were saying these things when she was sitting right there.

"Rosalie, I forgive you, even though you really shouldn't be sorry." Everyone stared at her except Edward.

"Bella. I didn't say anything." Rosalie said, and then went back to looking at her newly manicured nails.

"Rosalie, yes you did. I'm a vampire now, I can hear everything!"

"Yes, and you can even hear people's thoughts, like me!" Edward looked like he knew this already.

Bella was so nervous. It had been a week since her transformation and it was time to tell her dad she was moving in with Edward. She wouldn't tell him the entire truth, just that she couldn't live being apart from him. Hopefully he would understand.

Bella walked in and her dad was unpacking his suitcases. He and his new girlfriend went on a trip to New York for the week, so Charlie was unaware of everything that happened.

"Dad? I'm home!"

"Bella, hi! Have you been out with Edward lately? You should bring him over, we could have dinner sometime!" Bella was amazed. Her father's mood had improved greatly after meeting Lisa. Too bad Edward, nor she, would be eating any time soon. Ever, for that matter.

"Dad, I have something to say. I…kind of am moving in with Edward at the Cullen house. The Cullen's are coming later to help move my stuff." Charlie just smiled and nodded his head.

"Be careful Bells." Was all he said. Bella would really have to thank Lisa later.

Like she said, the Cullens came over and they each brought a car. The carried down all of her things and were driving back home within two hours. Bella's room was right next to Edward's. She was sharing a room with Alice, which was perfectly fine. When Edward knocked on the door, he had his car keys in his hand.

"Bella, ready to go?" Bella had no idea where he was taking her, but she didn't care. She followed him outside and instead of him opening the Volvo door he opened the Aston Martin.

"Edward…" Bella said his name longer than usual. "Why are we taking the Aston Martin?"

"Because, it's a special occasion." Edward said, like I knew what he meant. I couldn't read his mind, and he still couldn't read mine.

We drove far, for an hour. And when it takes Edward and hour to drive somewhere, it would take a normal person three hours. We arrived at an amusement park.

_Was he serious? _

Apparently he was. He bought two ride bracelets and dragged me on our first ride. He picked all of the slow, calm rides, which I was thankful for. Then he reminded me of how I couldn't get hurt anymore and he dragged me to the roller coaster.

"Oh no Edward. You are not bringing me on that thing!" It had two loops and a huge drop.

"Bella, you are a" he lowered his voice. "Vampire now. There is nothing here that can hurt you. Come on, I'll hold your hand." Edward took my hand and picked the last seat in the roller coaster. It started, and before I knew it, it was over. That wasn't bad at all.

We spent four hours on rides, when we headed back for the car. Edward drove at his usual speed and we arrived in an hour. All of the lights in the house were off.

"Is anyone home?"

"I'm not sure." But I very well knew that he knew the answer to that.

We walked in, flipped the lights on and everyone jumped up and screamed "Surprise!" I was so shocked I just stood there. When I came out of the trance I asked what the party was for. No one answered. Then Edward hushed everyone and walked over to me.

Within a second he was kneeling with a black velvet box in his hand.

"Isabella Swan, you are the most beautiful, outstanding thing that has ever came into my life, and now you wont ever have to leave. Bella, will you marry me?" I don't think I have ever loved him more than I did right then.

"YES! Yes Edward yes! Of course I will!" I jumped up and down like a child and then ran into his arms.

Edward and I got married on Christmas that year, with my family there too. Edward surprised me with the honeymoon. We went to the Bahamas for a week. We did many things together at night, but it was cloudy most of the time anyway.

We returned from the honeymoon, only to find that Carlisle and Esme had bought us a house and bought me my own Volvo. I couldn't believe it—I was a part of one of the Cullen Couples.

**The last line isn't working for me, but I'm glad with the story! Please tell me what you thought of it! Don't forget to check out my other fan fictions!**


End file.
